The Story of Nobody XIII
by The Black Winged Angel
Summary: Chp2 is up This is my story, from my eyes...for those who care anyways. I am merly a Nobody...but maybe by telling my tale, I'll be come a somebody. Please read my own account of my life untill the last 6days. Never Forget, I am Roxas Nobody XIII plz R
1. A Nobody is Born

A/N I don't Own Kingdom heart 2 or any characters in it, I just write about the unknown events that may have taken place in their lives

Summery: Roxas, a Nobody with no memory of his past, the Journeys he once had, or the friends he made along the way. So now here is where His story begins, follow him and his "life" from his perspective from day one till the last 6 days of his "life".

Chapter one: A Nobody is born

"What's your name boy?"

That's when it occurred to me, I didn't have a name…I didn't have a past. Without a past, could I really ever have a future?

"_No",_ I told myself, I really couldn't have a future without the grounds of any experiences. I shook my head and slowly made my way around the tall dark man in front of me. He put his arm out to stop me, but I just pushed through. He didn't try to stop me again after that.

"_Where am I going?" _I asked myself as I walked down the road before me. I guess it didn't really matter…I had no place to go, so where ever I ended up would be the place I needed to be in right? I mean I was obviously walking this road for some reason, I just couldn't think of what that reason was. The wind picked up but I just walked on, soon it was raining, I didn't care, for some reason, I couldn't feel the drops. Something was nagging at me though, like I was longing for something, or someone. My question was who, who could I be longing for? Did I know somebody? Did I lose that somebody? Could that somebody maybe help me?

I closed my eyes and tried to think about anything, who I was, who I was looking for, where I was going….nothing came to me. I opened my eyes and no longer was I walking on that road in the rain, but rather in a city. My outfit had changed too in that now I was wearing a black rain coat with a hood that could easily hide my face in darkness. People were all around, yet nothing seemed familiar, nobody seemed to know me either. There were groups of kids playing all over as the adults watched and shopped. It seemed so peaceful. I walked around a little bit till I found a fountain, when I looked in I was surprised by the face I saw, it wasn't mine…I didn't know what was going on.

Suddenly time stopped and a violet portal opened, a ma in a similar black hooded rain coat stepped out and saw me standing there. I turned to run, but my path was blocked by strange white creatures that seemed to move like puppets of some sort. I put up a guard, but was soon at the mercy of the white puppets, forced to my knees and then made to bow before this tall black clad man. He flipped back his hood and gave me a cold smile and waved the puppets I would later know as Dusks away.

"Stand," He told me. His voice was like ice and sent shivers down my spine.

I did as he said and he then motioned me to follow him. He lead me into the woods and then to a clearing where a mansion was built. It was old and looked as if it had been abandoned for many years. He walked to the gate and told me to join him. I stood by his side and he looked down at me. His eyes were orange in color with a black circle swirling around his pupil. He gave me another cold smile and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What if I could offer you some assistance in your search? I'm sure you are asking your self who you are, where you are going, what you are meant to do and so on. Am I correct?"

I nodded and he smiled once more, then he closed his eyes and his expression changed to one of deep thought. I didn't know what to do so I closed my eyes and thought too…yet nothing came to mind...I was like a blank slate. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I slowly opened my eyes and saw four letters in front of me. S-O-R-A

"Your name used to be Sora, but no longer."

I was confused what did he mean by _"Used to be your name"_? I looked at the letters and the name and tried to remember something, anything…but nothing came to me.

"This shall no longer be your name. It is of no use to you, as you are a Nobody now. You can no longer feel pain, suffering, joy, happiness, rage, frustration, or love. We have no hearts, they were taken from us and cast aside in to the Darkness…we are misfits, feared by the Light and rejected by the same Darkness that holds our hearts in its depths. I am the leader of an Organization of Nobodies. At this moment there are Twelve of us. Will you join us as well? Or accept your fate and become no more then an mere Dusk?"

At that moment one of those strange white puppets appeared next to the man. For the first time I noticed the symbol on its head, it somehow entranced me. The symbol looked like a pointed cross with an odd base that looked like it could be the top of a heart, an upside down heart. I committed the symbol to memory and looked to the man with a puzzled look.

The man snapped and the Dusk disappeared. He pointed to the name and asked me again if I would join them. I nodded, and I heard him laugh. A deep laugh, it made me feel uneasy…but I knew that feeling was a lie, after all I couldn't feel.

He pointed at the letter and began to rearrange them soon it spelled out, R-O-A-S, it was just Sora mixed up, and not very well. Seeing this the man conjured and new letter an X. He looked at me and in a quiet voice he said, "Roxas". Roxas, just like that the X fit itself between the O and A. I had a name, but I still had no past, and no future. Something was telling me though, maybe if I stay with this man, I'll get some answers.

"Roxas, let me be the first to welcome you into a new beginning, not only for you, but for our Organization as well, you are the Thirteenth member. Now we shall be known as Organization XIII. Now is the proper time to tell you my name, Xemnas. That is my name. I will let the others introduce themselves to you. Now we shall go home, a place I am sure you will be relieved to be."

Xemnas used his power to open the gate and I followed him into a hidden basement in the mansion, soon we were standing in front of a portal. The portal was pink around the outside, purple in the next ring, black, then green, and finally an eerie white green mixture in the center. Xemnas stood before the portal and motioned for me to go first, I was a bit hesitant but then I felt Xemnas push me threw the portal. He followed soon after and saw my expression. The place we were standing had the Nobody symbol floating all over the tiny symbols traveled in a circle and seemed to make a walk way to another portal.

"This is the in between world, it links ours with Twilight town, the city we were just in. It is know as Betwixt and Between. Remember it. Someday it could be a very valuable route home."

This time I lead the way to the new portal, I didn't know what was going to happen to me, but it didn't really matter, after all I was only a Nobody…

Nobody XIII, Roxas.

(A/N) So yeah please review, this was just something that came to me and so I ran with it.


	2. The World That Never Was

Disclaimer: I don't own KH or any characters in it.

(A/N: Well here's chapter two, I hope people liked the first one, so yeah read and please review, I'd like to know what you, the reader thinks. Should I keep going or stop? It's all up to you guys. Okay with that all out of the way, on to chapter 2)

Chapter 2: The world that never was

As I stepped out of the portal, I saw that I was just in another city…only this city wasn't as ordinary as the last one. The moon overhead was shaped like a heart and gave off a murky gray light instead of the pearly white you'd expect from a moon. Next to the moon I could see towers, soon I would find out those same towers belonged to a castle, that castle is where Xemnas and I were headed.

"This is our home. This Roxas is, The World That New Was."

Xemnas began walking down the city streets and stopped when we reached the center of the city. I noticed a skyscraper, as I looked up storm clouds blocked out the moon and it began raining. It was like the city knew something I didn't. I committed the sky scraper to memory and for the first time I put the hood on my rain coat up. Xemnas led me down one final ally before we reached a drop off…the road just well…ended. Seeing my puzzled expression he raised his hands and a pale blue pathway appeared I looked up to see where it lead and saw the bottom of the castle.

"Come Roxas, it's time for you to meet the others like us. They all have unique abilities and can teach you how to master your own hidden powers."

I nodded and flipped my hood down again as we entered the castles basement level. The castle was huge, with many rooms and confusing passage ways built to throw off any intruder. Xemnas showed me the fastest route to the living area and told me not to venture beyond it without another member until I knew my way around.

"This here will be your room, it's not very big, but it should do. All of the other members' rooms are in this hallway, mine is behind the dining hall, and is only to be entered in extreme emergency. Please feel free to wander as you wish on this floor."

Xemnas walked away and through a door at the end of the hallway, I assumed that was the way to the dining hall. I looked in my room and to my disappointment found it to be the same as the rest of the castle with the same silver purple mix with blue flooring, only difference was it had a door and a bed. There was one window, and I had a perfect view of that same skyscraper…I didn't know it then, but that place would hold importance to me someday, so I dubbed it "Memory's Skyscraper".

I climbed on my bed and stared at the roof trying once again to remember something. I closed my eyes I wanted to cry, but remember that I couldn't…it was funny I wasn't able to feel any emotions but I could still want things…like to cry, to laugh, to smile….but if I did those things, they would just be empty and have no meaning to justify them. I was in a different world now, I mean not that I remembered the old one…but I know there had to be an old one…right? Otherwise, how would I be here?

"Knock, knock, new guy."

I sat up to see who was at my door and saw a tall man with spiky flaming red hair that went to his shoulders and piercing green eyes. He really couldn't have been more then twenty-five. He had an odd sarcastic smirk on his face that never seemed to go away. Also he was dressed in the same black rain coat I was only, he had gloves and boots as well.

"Who are you?"

He looked at me and sighed, "The name's Axel. Got it memorized? I mean how could Xemnas not tell you about the guy in the room next door? That guy I swear he really doesn't have good social skills…oh well he is the boss. So yeah, what's your name?"

"Roxas, well that's what Xemnas made my name into…my first name was…was…"

"Um, you okay there Roxas?"

I couldn't breathe, for some reason I couldn't remember my first name…it was as if when those letters rearranged themselves and the X was added, my old name was whipped out of my memory. My entire past, even the only thing I had left of it was gone now. I shook my head and saw Axel still standing there with an odd expression on his face.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm fine."

He nodded but kept his strange expression. It was great, the first member I've meet and I've already made myself look like a moron. I was off to a great start, and something was telling me that Axel was the only non serious one around.

"Axel, I was wondering, could you show me around and introduce me to the other members?"

"Yeah sure I guess I could, I mean I've got nothing better to do anyways."

I followed Axel out of my room and back into the castle basement.

"Axel, where are we going? Xemnas told me that all of the Organization members' rooms were on the same floor as mine, so why are we in the basement?"

"Relax. Vexen is down here working on some new experiment. I figured I'd just introduce you to the others in the place you'll most likely find them is all. Alright let me tell you a little about Vexen before you meet him though. He is a serious man, and loves science. He controls ice and water and also makes this castle run smoothly. So any technical issues go to him. Got it…"

"Memorized? Yeah I do, so where is he? All I see are empty crates."

"Axel what are you doing down…Oh the new boy."

I turned to see a man taller the Axel and also much older he had the look of a great scholar. His face was chiseled, he had sharp green eyes that showed a lot more wisdom then Axel's did. Vexen's hair was light brown and hung passed his shoulders.

"So, what is your name? I heard you and the superior come in but I don't believe I heard your name."

"My name's Roxas, it's nice to meet you."

"No need to be so formal my boy, no need at all. Axel, have you introduced him to any other members yet?"

Axel was tinkering through a box labeled "confidential, please do not touch".

"Axel, please leave that stuff alone. You shall see it soon enough, after all I am working on your Nobodies next. Now, I asked if you had introduced Roxas here to any other members."

"No I haven't yet, I figured I should show him where we usually are, in case he needs us and we're not in our rooms."

"Surprising, that's actually a good idea. Well Roxas, I'm always here. I am constantly working on new studies concerning the heart. Someday, we'll be whole again."

Vexen patted me on the shoulder and walked past all the crates into the shadows. I don't know why, but I thought it was all a little too weird. I wanted to know what he was working on, so I reminded my self to come back after Axel had shown me around. We climbed up the stairs and stopped on the third floor, I followed Axel out on to a balcony that overlooked the entire city below.

"Who hangs out here?"

"Huh? Oh, I do, this place is where I usually am. Yep, this is my hangout. Not much but…it works. So, I have a question for you."

"Okay."

I was a bit nervous, I mean I didn't know anything out side of what happened today, so the thought of answering a question, bothered me a bit.

"What did you do in your other life…I mean, you still being well almost you as a Nobody means you had a very strong heart. So, we're you like the kid who jumped in front of a heartless to protect your friends?"

I looked away in shame. I really wished I could think of who I once was, what I did. I wanted to know why things ended up being this way. I looked back at Axel who saw my expression and turned away.

"I see, you don't remember then. I'm sorry, but hey, that means you were only a heartless for a little while…maybe your heart is free, wondering around somewhere…looking for you."

Axel's thought gave me some hope…then it happened…A white light appeared in my hand and just stayed there. I moved it from hand to hand in amazement and wonder.

"Whoa…Roxas, looks like you control the power of Light. That's cool…I wonder how much you can do with that."

I threw the ball of light up thinking it would disappear. It floated back down to me and hovered there for a second before blinking out and finally disappearing. Axel's eyes were looking into mine, like he was trying to pull something out of my mind that I didn't know was there.

"Well, we know what your power is. Vexen's going to want to know tonight, so just tell him at dinner. I'm sure the superior will too."

I nodded and walked passed Axel to the railing and looked out over the city. It really was beautiful in an odd way…the lights looked so cool in the dark. It all seemed so inviting.

"Axel, what's your power?"

"Huh? Oh, I have power over Fire. It's cool, there are so many things I can do with it, but I don't get to use it much, so it's just kind of there."

"What was it like, back in you're first life?"

Axel lowered his head and closed his eyes, after a few minutes he looked at me and he simply waved.

"I'll tell you some other time. Right now I'm not really in the mood to talk about it. I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry I asked, it's really none of my business."

"Don't worry about it. I did ask you first, it was only fair I guess. Now come on, we have nine more members for you to meet. There are two more on this floor, Lexaeus and Zexion. You'll always find them together, or with Vexen working on some project."

We walked into what looked like an ordinary office type room. Lexaeus looked and saw Axel and went back to reading something on the desk he was seated at. The other one, Zexion was standing on the opposite side of the room holding a strange shaped figurine in his hand. He too looked and saw Axel and went back to messing with the figure.

"Guys, this is Roxas. He's new around here so I'm showing him around."

Both Zexion and Lexaeus stopped what they were doing and walked over to where Axel and I were standing. Lexaeus was easily three times my size with gray eyes and combed back reddish brown hair. Zexion was tall and slender, he looked older then me, but younger then axel. His hair was Navy blue, same with his eyes. Part of his hair covered one eye giving him a very mysterious look.

"So, you're the new guy? I'm Zexion. It's nice to meet you Roxas. I'm sure you'll be a very valuable addition to the Organization."

"I'm Lexaeus. If you'd like to train and learn how to fight, just ask and I'll train you. I trained Axel for a little while."

"Yeah, that was an experience. I learned a lot."

"Axel, you know where your sarcasim will get you. Or have you forgotten?"

Axel looked Zexion square in the eyes and then grabbed me by the arm and pulled me out of the room while Zexion smirked.

"Rule one, stay away from those guys…I don't trust them at all. Got that?

I nodded and Axel walked back into the living quarters.

"Well, that's all I can introduce you too for right now, I'm sorry. I just remembered that the others are on an assignment right now. They should be back soon though so you can meet them at dinner. Right now though I just need to cool off, I'll see you later man."

"Hey, Axel…thanks."

He nodded and walked back down the stairs. I went into my room and stared out the window and sighed, I wanted to know what was going to happen, where I was going to end up…what I was going to do. The rest of the day I just spent trying to practice my power. I got to the point of where I could control the size of the ball and could make two of them before I got bored.

I saw a night stand with an empty book and a pen on top, so I took them and laid on my bed writing about the five organization members I had met so far.

_Xemnas: Leader of Organization XIII, he seems trustable. I feel he may have some answers for me. _

_Axel: "A flurry of Dancing Flames" The most trustable member I've met so far. I think I can call him a friend._

_Vexen "The Chilly Academic" He seems, to know a lot about the Nobodies, I think I may be able to understand more of what I am if I talk to him._

_4.) Lexaeus: "The Silent Hero" He seems quiet, yet it seems like he's hiding something. I'm not sure I really should trust him to much._

_5.) Zexion: "The Cloaked Schemer" I can't Trust him, he seems like he could easily take anybody and turn them into an enemy of the organization._

I closed the book, and wrote "Roxas and his Thoughts" on the cover then hid it between my mattress. I couldn't let anybody see it. I planed to write about the other members once I met them, it would be my own personal record of what happened to me…I wasn't going to forget who I was ever again. I rolled over and stared at the wall, then closed my eyes to sleep, if only for a little while.

(A/N): Well that's Chapter 2 for you guys. Please review I really want to know what people think of this story.


	3. Naminé

Disclaimer: I do not own KH2 or any characters in it

(A/N): So it's come to my attention that there is another story chronicling the Story of Roxas when he first became an Organization member. I just thought I'd say, I really had no idea that story was out there and am sorry if I have offend it's writer in any way. (And as always, Please read and Review, review, review…I really want to know what people think of this story. Any comments, suggestions, what you would like to see happen (with in reason) and so on.)

Chapter 3: Naminé

I sat there turned to a blank page, just thinking. I had no idea what to write, but I still just sat there. I got out of my bed and walked over to my window and looked out to see Axel walking the streets in front of Memories Skyscraper. He was shooting fire balls at targets he had set up.

A few minutes later I saw Xemnas approach Axel, their conversation was rushed and when Xemnas had walked away, (back to the ally that led to Betwixt and Between) I saw that Axel was now calling Dusks. I was confused at first, I had thought only Xemnas could call them. I would soon learn that most of the members of Organization XIII controlled a division of Nobodies, nobodies that shared, or worked well with the power of the one who controls them.

"Roxas, may I have a minute of your time please?"

I turned to see Vexen standing in my doorway, his arms were crossed and his head was tilted to the side, like he was trying to keep an eye on me but at the same time look for anybody coming up the stairs. I was a bit hesitant at first. I really didn't know what to expect, but I figured I should at least here him out.

"Sure Vexen, what do you need?"

"I need you to come with me. The Superior wants you and Axel to go and retrieve something that belongs to us. The other Members have failed but have given us a very good lead that it's in Twilight town. I need you and Axel to go and get it."

I had no idea what he was talking about. I hadn't even been a member for one day yet and I'm already getting orders to go a retrieve something. What that something was, I had no clue.

"I wish I could help, but truth is, I really have no clue what we'd be looking for."

"No worries, the Superior has already spoken with Axel about it and has given him control over all the Dusks. You will have no problems. Nothing should stand in your way of getting this very valuable item back for us. Now please hurry. Axel is waiting for you at the skyscraper. I'll walk you out so you don't get lost in this castle."

"Vexen, what kind of item is it? I mean don't I have the right to know what I'm going to get exactly?"

"You are absolutely correct. All I can tell you is this; it will help you find some answers."

I couldn't believe it, something Organization XIII needed, was important to me? It was a bit strange and at the time I had no idea what I had really gotten myself into. I agreed and found Axel waiting for me on the steps to Memories Skyscraper.

"So, Roxas…you sure you want to come? I mean Xemnas told me you really didn't have to go…although he said it was in your best interest. Any idea what he meant by that?"

I thought Axel's question over and each time arrived at the same answer.

"What ever this item is, it holds some secret or connection to my past. Vexen told me that it would be able to give me some answers."

"Answers, what are you talking about Roxas? Alright start explaining, I mean you haven't been here a day and they already have you on a Class A job. Who are…who were you?"

Axel stopped dead in his tracks, next thing I knew there was a ring of fire surrounding the two of us. I didn't know what to do, so I just clinched my fists and put my hood up. I wanted those answers, more then anything…I just wanted to go home…my real home…I know I can't remember it, or anything…but I still knew there was a home…I still remembered what it was like to feel things…I just didn't remember…me.

"Roxas, I'm not letting you go anywhere until you tell me what's up…I'm your friend, I want to help. You just have to tell me what you want to do…and what answers you are looking for."

"Truth is…I don't even know the questions to ask. I was just well…empty hoping the answers would just come to me. Axel, I don't know what's going on…but I want to know who I was, what happened to me, I want to remember my first life. Those are the answers I'm looking for."

Axel dropped the wall of fire and put his hands on my shoulders. I swept my hood back and he smirked like always.

"Well then, lets get started shall we? You know…I think the reason they told you that you may get some answers is because the "item" we're after is really a girl. She's a Nobody…we did have her but she left and went looking for something…I dunno what, but she's been avoiding us...I know what you're thinking, an the answer is no. She's not a member of this Organization."

"Well, maybe we can convince her to come back…I mean if not…I at least want to talk to her…alone."

"Funny, Xemnas said almost the same thing. He told me, "She may not want to Come back with you …but if Roxas goes, I think she'll change her mind…and if not, Roxas will get answers either way, and a great power with be born inside of him." Yep that's what he said alright…so, are you ready?"

I shook my head and walked through the portal for the second time that day. Once we stepped in to the forest outside the gates of the mansion, Axel called some Dusks and told them to look for any other Nobodies.

Axel and I walked to the train station, hoping that maybe the girl would be there. Funny thing is she was, and as soon as she saw Axel she got on to the train as quick as possible.

"Let's go."

Axel ran out of the station and around the side to what looked like a hidden path way

"We can get to the other side of town quicker this way anyways. Roxas hurry up!"

I ran after Axel, turning right and left. To me it was a maze, to Axel, it was a minor inconvenience, but at the same time it was worth it. Axel opened a door and then we were in what seemed like a warehouse of some sort. Turns out it was the site for a children's playground, the town ditched the program though, saying that the tunnels were safe enough and just as fun.

"Come on she went to the hill top!"

I followed Axel to the top of what I would later know as "Sunset Hill", the view was amazing…it made my view of Memories Skyscraper seem like nothing. I stood looking around until my eyes rested on her.

"Alright Naminé you can't run anymore. Now why don't you just come back with us, huh?"

Naminé, was well beautiful, she wore a Dress of pure white and had eyes of a sapphire blue. Her hair was golden blonde and she had a face that radiated innocence. There was no way this girl was a Nobody…no way.

"Axel, I can't go back with…"

I had caught her eye, for a few minutes our eyes were locked and her jaw slowly dropped. Axel stood there confused, looking at me then at her. It was odd, but for some reason I remembered the feeling of peace. I looked at axel and that "feeling" was gone, but when I looked back to this girl, the "item"…that "feeling" came back.

"All right you two enough."

Axel stood between us and I snapped back to reality. Naminé walked over and stood by my side.

"My name is Naminé. What's your's?"

"Roxas…well that's what they say my name is anyway."

I gave a fake smile so it seemed like I was okay with it, Naminé returned my smile, but there was an odd look on her face.

"Well, I'll let you two talk okay? I'll be right over here, just holler when you're done. Oh and Roxas, good luck getting those answers, Naminé help him out will ya?"

Axel walked down the hill and out of sight. Naminé sat on a bench that over looked the vast green gold fields, a train passed by every few minutes or so, just to remind you you're still in town. As I looked out at the fields and at Naminé, question after question came into my head…the only thing I could do was ask.

"Naminé?"

"Yes Roxas?"

"Who am I really? I was told you could help me remember my past…my other life. So, what did I do? How did I die? Why am I here?"

Naminé gave me a sad smile and looked out passed the train tracks and past the fields, like she was looking at time itself.

"I'm sorry Roxas…I'm not the one that can help you…I can give you hints…just little pieces…You see, my power is over people's memories…and since you've lost your's, I can only pull little clues from your blurred past…here look at this."

She grabbed a sketch book from off the bench and began to draw. After it was finished and colored she handed me the book and said,

"This seems to be the strongest and least blurred picture in your past…these two keyblades."

I did know them…the black one was the Oblivion and the white was the Oathkeeper…if only I could remember the oath.

"Roxas, I can tell you are destined for great things, though you may not think so, I do believe your past self, could still be alive and someday will find you…you aren't a Nobody…to someone, you maybe a Somebody…Don't forget that."

I stared out looking at nothing really, just staring…her words repeating in my mind. I watched her go down the hill and shortly after Axel was standing by my side.

"Wow, five minutes and she wants to come back…the others have been trying for god knows how long to get her. Nice job, Roxas."

I started to follow Axel down the hill, but I stopped just short of the road. There was one thing I had to try out. I placed my hands by sides and concentrated on my power, the power of light, and soon I was holding them, the keyblades. I smiled and thought,

"Maybe if I keep getting little hints and clues…I'll eventually find myself again."

"_Distant hearts, rejoined as one…may find the light withen"_


End file.
